Isolation of TSA, VRA, and AgB. Measurement and metabolism of these three categories of antigens in the circulation in hosts with regressing and progressing tumors. Analysis of the immune response to each category of antigen, but especially to TSA. The analysis includes a dissection of the cellular response (macrophase activity, T and B lymphocyte participation) and of the humoral response (a Quantitative comprehension of antibody response according to Ig class). The use of tumor antigens to accelerate and augment destruction of tumor and survival of host. Role of different antigen components in tumor progression (blocking, tolerance, etc.). Effect of antigen on specific and nonspecific responses of host.